thomas1edward2henry3fandomcom-20200215-history
Toad the Lucky Brake Van
Episode XI: Toad the Lucky Brake Van was uploaded on May 15, 2014 and is the first episode of the Second Season. Plot Although under British rule, Sodor has their own governer, who rides in a special coach named Helen, who is hauled by his private engine, a hybrid locomotive named Crovan, named after a very powerful king of Sodor who prevented a viking invasion. Despite Helen being a kindhearted and friendly coach, Crovan is one of the most arrogant engines on the island. One day, Crovan came into Knapford saying "Good morning engines! Aren't I such a fabulous sight?", which irritates Gordon. Helen retorts that Crovan is a sight, a disturbing one, leading to Crovan calling her a "wooden old cow". Later, Crovan took Helen to the yards so she could get cleaned off, and left to get his own washdown. Just as he left, Oliver parked himself in the siding next to her with Toad, and both are fascinated seeing the governor's private coach for the first time. The three had a pleasant conversation as she was getting cleaned up, and eventually, after the workmen finished, Crovan puffed in to collect her, and in his rude manner, tells Oliver to get himself and Toad away from "me governor's private coach". Helen retaliates, telling him that they are kinder than him, but Crovan tells her that they aren't as important and the governor is waiting. Toad mentions that he'd like to take the governor one day, which causes Crovan to burst out laughing, stating even an express coach would be indignifed to take the governor. Oliver is of course furious that Crovan would insult his brakevan, and tells him off for it, to which Crovan states he's only pointing out the fact that brakevans are only a rank higher than trucks, and asks him what would make the governor want to ride in a "filthy old toolshed on wheels". Crovan leaves with Helen, who was too shocked to say anything, and Oliver tells Toad to ignore him, as no engine can get more nasty than him, however, Toad is still upset about what Crovan said, and was sad for the rest of the day. That evening, Oliver and Duck attempted to cheer him up, telling him that he's a very useful breakvan regardless of what Crovan says, however, Toad still feels like he needs to change, and that he wishes that he would get a nice surprise for once, and one that doesn't run from his train. Oliver offers to take Toad with him for an evening stroll with some vistors in Old Slow Coach, to which he quickly agrees. Toad liked going through the coast at night, as the fresh salt water air took his mind off what Crovan said. When they arrived at Arlesburgh, Toad felt quite satisfied, and the important visitors turned out to be associates of the governor, and were surveying the small railway, as the controller was to be knighted by Queen Elizabeth II, which the governor was going to attend a celebration for this. Oliver states this will be quite the ocassion, which the Blisters agree with him on, however, this reminded Toad about what happened earlier, and states he just wished he'd be the one taking the governor or at least some passengers, but the Blisters remind him that unfortunately, the governor only rides with Crovan. Oliver tells him to cheer up, and that he'll take him to the ceremony, so he can at least be able to watch the governor give the speech, which Toad agrees on, as he figures it'd be the last thing he could do. The next day, Oliver, Duck, and Toad were waiting to head towards Arlesburgh, but they had to wait for the governor's train to leave. Duck tells them that when Crovan comes, they should stay back as he is bound to throw insults at them. Duck's coaches were at the platform, but he chose to wait in a siding for obvious reasons. Crovan eventually heads into the station in a bad mood, complaining to Helen that she won't come quietly. Crovan's driver tells him that they need to park him in a siding as the platform is for passengers. This enrages him, and while heading for the points, cusses out loud, shocking everyone in the yard. Then, Crovan made a very stupid move, by ramming Helen into the siding, leading him to crashing into the buffers. The governor is of course not happy, and tells Crovan he's had enough of his childish arrogance, and that he'll need to find another way of getting to the ceremony. He looked around the yard, and then, he noticed Toad, who was quite nervous, but the governor was amazed to see another toad brakevan, as his father was a guard in one of them, and would always let him ride in it. The stationmaster offers to get him another engine and coach, but the governor declines, and asks Oliver and Toad to take him to the ceremony, much to the shock of everyone and disdain of Crovan. And with that, Oliver and Toad set off. The governor had a wonderful time, and was so excited he kept pulling Toad's brake on and off, which made the journey very complicated for Oliver. Toad on the other hand, told the governor all about his escape from the scrapyard with Oliver, which fascinated him. When they reached Arlesburgh, the flood of people were all shocked to see the governor of Sodor, the most important man on the island, riding in a shabby wooden breakvan, cameras flashed like crazy, and the police had to shoo everyone away from Toad once the train came to a complete stop. A passenger remarks that this'll make front page, and that Toad will be the luckiest brakevan ever. The Arlesdale Railway controller asks why The Governor isn't with his private train, but the governor tells him that a brakevan is the only way for a politician to travel. After he walked away to make his speech, Toad began being interviewed by the news, and was so overwelmed he didn't know which questions to answer first. When he and Oliver returned to Tidmouth, the governor thanked them, especially Toad, as he thought he wouldn't be able to ride in a Toad brakevan again, and that they'll have to do it again sometime. Duck suggests that The Fat Controller could make some arrangements for that to happen. As for Crovan, the governor tells him that if he does the same stunt he did again, he will be turned into a light blue sewage tank. After hearing that, the narrator states he thinks Crovan won't do it again. That night, Toad felt happier than he ever had been before, and talked endlessly about the experience. Duck asks him what he thought of all the fame he received, to which Toad responds that he enjoyed it very much, but it was rather overwhelming with the crowds, and even though he had a wonderful time, he'd rather stick to being a cheerful brakevan for now. Characters * Gordon * Duck * Oliver * Stanley * Crovan * Blister I and Blister II * Helen * Toad * The Governor of Sodor * The Small Controller * Old Slow Coach (does not speak) * Sir Topham Hatt (does not speak) * Bulstrode (cameo) * Rex (cameo) * George (cameo) * Rosie (cameo) * Mike (cameo) * Bert (cameo) * Jock (cameo) * Frank (cameo) * Mr. Percival (cameo) * Percy (cameo) * Diesel 10 (cameo) * Arthur (cameo) * Douglas (mentioned) * Queen Elizabeth II (mentioned) Voice Cast * Donald9Douglas10: Toad * KnapfordProductions: Oliver * MallardFan62: Duck * Thomas1Edward2Henry3: Everyone Else Transcript Main article: Toad the Lucky Brake Van/Transcript Trivia * This is the first episode to feature Donald9Douglas10 as a voice actor. It is also the first appearance of MallardFan62 as Duck since How the Diesel Stole Christmas. * This episode marks the first appearance of a fanmade locomotive in present day. * Music from the film Chariots of Fire is used, but low pitched to avoid copyright issues. * This is the first episode in which a rolling stock character has a main role. * This episode marks the first appearance of SI3D's Stanley and Rosie models as well as Hilltracks's Trainz Routes's baked Toad model. * Events from the RWS book Enterprising Engines and the TV series episode Busy Going Backwards are referenced. * This is the last episode where Duck is voiced by MallardFan62. Thomas1Edward2Henry3 later took over the role in The Search for Smudger until the NWR Origins episode, Great Western Escape. And then, Waltsland later took over the role in The Most Famous Engine. * In the TV series, the Mayor of Sodor is in control of the Island. He was not used because a mayor is in control of a town, which Sodor is not, so the Governor figure was added. * Stanley's role originally belonged to Percy, but was changed in order to use SI3D's new Stanley model. * Like The Runaway Railcar, this was an idea T1E2H3 had in his childhood. Category:The Engines of Sodor Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes focusing on Toad Category:Episodes focusing on Oliver Category:Episodes focusing on Crovan/87546